1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profiled rail system for bridging expansion joints, cavities and/or as the edging of floor coverings.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
From DE 20 2005 020 074 A1, a profiled rail system of the generic type is known. It essentially consists of two profiles, into which floor covering elements can be clicked in place on the end side. Both profiles are mutually telescopable. For this purpose, one of the profiles has a web aligned parallel to the floor covering, which web engages in a pocket of the opposite profile. This profiled rail system has proved itself in practice and forms the basis for the present invention.